


A Token

by MildredMost



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/pseuds/MildredMost
Summary: Mr Collins wishes for a surgeon to attend his dive. Mr Goodsir obliges, and Mr Collins surprises him with his gratitude.
Relationships: Henry Collins/Harry D. S. Goodsir
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	A Token

“Mr Collins requires a surgeon,” said the breathless ship’s boy at the cabin door. 

Mr Goodsir looked up from his microscope in surprise. “Is he hurt?”

“No sir. He’s about to dive sir,” the boy said. 

Dr Stanley made a scoffing noise. “This again? I believe I shall have to treat Mr Collins for hysteria before very long,” he said. “Tell him I am too busy to dance attendance on someone in perfect health.”

“Wait,” Goodsir said. “I am free to attend the dive, if Dr Stanley does not require my assistance.”

Goodsir knew this neatly spiked the doctor’s guns, for how could he prevent Goodsir going without admitting he needed him?

Dr Stanley rolled his eyes and turned back to his book. Goodsir nodded at the boy who knuckled his forehead and ran off again. 

Goodsir stood and began to pull on his oilskins. 

Mr Collins was magnificent in his diving suit by the time Goodsir arrived on deck. It always made Goodsir a little breathless to see the strength of the man as he moved around in the vast weight of the equipment. But strong as he looked, Goodsir could see his troubled expression and the way his chest rose and fell a little too fast. He crossed the deck to speak with him. 

“Mr Collins, I am here to attend your dive. If that...if you would find me suitable,” he said in a low voice, stumbling over his words as Mr Collins’ dark eyes fixed upon his. He would have doubtless preferred a surgeon, Mr Goodsir thought, feeling embarrassed suddenly that he had rushed to offer assistance. He waited, their breath clouding together as they stood. 

But then Mr Collins smiled. 

“I find you eminently suitable sir,” he said. “Indeed, knowing you are here gives me great reassurance.”

Mr Goodsir nodded to him, smiling back. Then Mr Collins turned to the men, explaining in clear terms the meanings of his line signals. As they affixed his helmet at last he looked again at Goodsir, and there was such a grateful look in his eyes that Goodsir would have flushed if his face wasn’t already reddened with cold. 

Goodsir watched the ropes like a hawk with a mouse for the duration of the dive. What an age it seemed to take. Half a dozen times he convinced himself that Mr Collins had drowned and had to stop himself running to the gunwale and hauling on the ropes himself. 

But at last the line jerked, and the men hauled, and slowly but steadily Mr Collins emerged from the depths. 

Goodsir hovered by him as the helmet was removed. “Mr Collins,” he said, unable to wait another moment. “All is well?”

Mr Collins, shuddering with cold, nodded his head. “Very well, thank you Mr Goodsir. I…” he lowered his voice. “I must say that knowing you were just above was a comfort to me. Sometimes I...I find it...”

“The suit and the dark,” Mr Goodsir said quickly, not wanting the man to have to search for more words to express himself. “It must feel oppressive.”

Mr Collins gave a small smile. “I feel you understand,” he said. He fumbled at a pouch affixed to his suit. 

“I found something,” he said. He held his hand out a little shyly to Goodsir. “I know little of the creatures found here, but I thought you might like to look at it.” He deposited a strange, writhing, many legged crustacean into Goodsir’s gloved palm. 

“Good lord,” Goodsir exclaimed in delight. He quickly found a handkerchief and bound the thing up in it. “I am very grateful to you, indeed.” he looked up again at Mr Collins who was looking back at him with a pleased expression. 

“It tried to affix itself to my helmet,” Mr Collins said. “Must have taken a liking to me.”

“I can understand it,” Goodsir said without thinking, and then cursed himself. 

Mr Collins looked first surprised, then happy. “Well then. Perhaps you would like to tell me your findings once you have examined it,” he said. “I’m sure it would do me well to know something of the creatures I look upon when I am down there.”

“Of course,” Goodsir said, looking into Mr Collins’ dark eyes with wonder. “I will happily do so, whenever you’d like. And if you’d like to see me perform the dissection then come to me directly.”

“I will come directly then,” Mr Collins said. He was shivering in earnest now and Goodsir gathered his wits again. 

"Once you are warm and dry of course," he said. "Please do take some rest."

"An anatomy lesson is as good as a rest," Mr Collins said, eyes twinkling. And Goodsir felt a tight happiness in his chest he couldn’t quite put a name to.


End file.
